No more spam!
by PASTELiSH-STAR
Summary: ummm... STUFF! just read ;)


PASTELiSH_STAR : Well, you peeps, I'm new to all of this so you should know that. If you see any HTML tags, that means I suck at this fanfiction.net thing. Okay on to the story! and... if it looks messed up, i really suck. okay now read!  
  
Wonderful smells of cheddar filled the room. Harry was delighted with this wonderful scent. A cheese room. A cheese room gathered with strangers wearing cloaks—  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Harry said. Everyone in the room looked at Harry, except... one guy. "Why, I believe it's Harry Potter... the boy who lived..."  
  
Harry woke up. "GRRRR" He quietly said. He did not want to wake up Uncle Vernon, because he's (Uncle Vernon) already mad at him (Harry) for chatting with some forty year old who lives in Peru. Harry pushed the button to Dudley's little broken computer. The computer started and he was staring.... AT THE INTERNET! (GASP! HORROR!) He logged on to AiM and entered a chat...  
  
[From Harry's computer screen]  
You have just entered room "MMizundastUd"  
MaJikalf3r3t : yes exactly, stubborn old runt.  
MaJikalf3r3t : can you believe that he snogged with my girlfriend?  
I lub Drake has entered the roombr  
Weezlee : girl friend  
I lub Drake : :-* 2 DM  
I lub Drake : who's that one guy?  
Her my own ninny : wake me up when my teeth are white  
Weezlee : your teeth are white hun  
Her my own ninny : yesterday you said they were rotten and ugly... and they smell like... CHEESE :'(  
Weezlee : yesterday, i was talking to... to... that one girl who was next to you  
MaJiKalf3r3t : And now you talk to me Isabelle  
MaJikalf3r3t : Izzy*  
I lub Drake : since when did i not tlk to u? who r u harryisme?  
harryisme : harry  
I lub Drake : i hate your name... sorry  
I lub Drake : how did you get here?  
ViVaNeSs has entered the room  
I lub Drake : hey ness  
ViVaNeSs : have u seen billy?  
shampooorox has left the room  
ViVaNeSs : okay...  
pagingDRme has entered the room  
pagingDRme : MaJikalf3r3t... lmfao where did you get that one draco?  
harryisme : oh... everyone add me to their buddy list... i'm in sooo much trouble.  
pagingDRme : okay? ... harryisme...  
I lub Drake : it's some guy named hairy  
pagingDRme : lol  
harryisme : harry for your information. i wouldn't say that "izzy"  
harryisme : nice sn ferret boy!  
  
Harry exited the chatroom. "I made friends today." Harry said, and looked at his e-mail... until one e-mail surprised him.   
  
"From : Hogwarts@spam.com  
Date : Today  
To : harryisme@aol.com  
Subject : Invitation to Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
Hello there, You are one of the special chosen people...—blah blah blah...oooh it's spam... see it's from spam.com. Probably the magical ferret sent me this." Harry said to himself. He deleted the email, and quietly laughed. "Oh goody goody I can perform magical enchantments on Dudley.... that's not a bad idea! but it's spam... oh well." Harry laughed. A light flickered in the hallway.   
  
Harry, thinking quickly, turned off his monitor and jumped into his bed. "Remember, i'm a wizard... and how the hell did I get a computer in a cupboard?" Harry whispered.  
  
A/N yeah, harry explain this to us... how did u get a computer... how did u connect to the internet?  
  
...  
  
After a great night of sleep, Harry checked his e-mail again and looked at the From column  
IzzyRoxMySox@aol.com  
ilubu2drake@msn.com  
Weezlee@hotmail.com  
shampooohed@msn.com  
Vivanessa32@yahoo.com  
hogwarts@spam.com  
hogwarts@spam.com  
"I thought I deleted you!" Harry said. He checked the checkbox next to the e-mail and clicked delete. 5 new messages appeared... from hogwarts@spam.com. Harry deleted the e-mails again. New e-mails from the same person popped up. "Oh GOSH no!" Harry said as he deleted all the new messages from hogwarts@spam.com. As he deleted all the messages, new messages came popping up. "If I can cast one of those silly enchantments... oooo i'm gonna use it on this stupid e-mail." Finally new messages stopped popping up. One of the e-mails opened up by itself. Harry closed it. Same thing happened. Harry closed it.  
  
"Damn, this is worse than all those pop up ads!" Harry said. He closed each e-mail. Finally it stopped. An alert popped up. "WARNING: your computer goes bye bye... now." He read aloud. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The computer shutted down. "GRRRRR" 


End file.
